


Group

by ChaosWriting



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, someone protect him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosWriting/pseuds/ChaosWriting
Summary: David remembers what his friends were like, and how much Max's new friends remind him.





	Group

Max's new friends remind him of how the camp used to be.

How he used to drag Jasper along with him on stupid adventures, and how Becc would follow behind them with an eyeroll and a sarcastic remark.

How the first day she arrived, Becc had convinced Jasper and him to help her escape. They had build a boat to cross the lake with, and when it ended up sinking halfway into the lake, Becc had laughed and told them that she might just enjoy it if they keep her company.

So they did.

It was them for most of the summer, the three of them running across the forest and at night sneaking out and staring at the stars.

''Do you think that we'll go here every summer?'' Jasper asks.

''Of course! I come here every summer!'' David had said. ''And you guys are going to do so too!''

''But what id we're grown ups?'' Becc had asked. ''Grown ups don't go to camp.''

''We can be counselors!'' David had exclaimed.

''Counselers?'' Jasper asks. ''That's so far away...''

''Yes, that's why we shouldn't think about the future. We're here now and that's what matters.'' Becc says. ''My brother told me so, so it must be true.''

No one spoke for a while.

''I'm going to miss you after summer is over.'' Becc says.

'''We'll see eachother again next year.'' David says, and they do see eachother again.

That year things go wrong.

Halfway through the summer, Becc tells them she's going to move, and it's going to be too far away to go the camp next year.

David says they just have to make the best of this year. Becc rolls her eyes and they fight.

''Don't you get it?! My life is getting taken away from me, I don't have any friends except you guys!''

''I don't either! Don't act like I don't understand!'' Jasper yells.

''...We're a bunch of losers, aren't we?'' David rubs a tear out of his eye.

''But we're cool losers.'' Becc says.

''Really cool losers.'' Jasper confirms.

Later that summer, Jasper goes missing. No one can find him and the police decides that he ran away, even if David and Becc tell them it's not like Jasper to run away.

...later some kids say they saw Jasper on Spooky Island. It isn't funny.

Becc leaves earlier than expected and she laments how she can't say goodbye to Jasper. David wishes her good luck.

The last week of summer is spend all by himself.

He goes back every year, because maybe they found Jasper, or maybe Becc returned. Despite neither of those things happening, he still manages to smile.

Later, they find a body. David cries.

''Guys look at what I found when I snuck out last night.'' Max shows something to his friends and David walks over to tell him that sneaking out is wrong when he hears something familair. '''Becc yelled at the counselor who tried to keep us inside at night. The counselor ended up in the lake thanks to David and me.'''

That sounds like Jasper's old journal.

''Wait, David? Like, this David?'' Nikki asks.

''I doubt it.'' Max snickers. ''Can you imagine? David bullying a camp counselor?''

''It was more Becc's idea. And he deserved it.'' David says as he walks towards the children. ''Can I take a look? I haven't seen that thing in ages.''

Max is too stunned to really protest, and David feels weird looking through the journal without permission (but who would grant it to him?).

The last page is one of two days before something happened to Jasper, and David think he remembers. A so called cursed amulet.

Maybe it really was cursed. Who knows?

David sighs and hands the book back to Max (finders keepers). ''Be careful with it.'' He says, anyways. ''Jasper isn't around to tell the stories anymore.''

''...Jasper?'' Neil asks and the three kids look at him.

''Blond hair?'' Nikki asks.

''Yellow shirt?'' Neil asks.

''Kinda a scaredy cat?'' Max asks.

''..Yes, why?'' David asks.

''Nevermind. I'll look at this later. Come on guys. I've got something to show you.'' Max shoves the journal in his hoodie and motions for his friends to follow him, and it remind him of Becc, whom Jasper and he used to mindlessly follow.

In his hut he takes a look at the old pictures again. It's a shame they never took one of just the three of them.


End file.
